


Big Gay Mobsters

by Tortellini



Category: Barry (TV 2018)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Big Gay Mobsters, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Flamboyant, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Hank needs to stop getting crushes on baddies. Cristobal is concerned, but for a different reason.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Noho Hank/Cristobal Sifuentes
Kudos: 11





	Big Gay Mobsters

**Author's Note:**

> it's March, you know what that means--

"Hank," Cristobal said one day. "We need to talk."

That caught Hank's attention. It wasn't just that Cristobal had a very deep, soothing voice--because he did. It wasn't just that he was already paying attention to the other man--he was already doing that too. No, it was really because whenever someone said 'we need to talk' it was almost never about something good. It was an American thing, Hank mused absentmindedly, though to be fair neither he (Chechen) nor Cristobal (Bolivian) were American either. 

"Oh! Of course! What's up!" Hank said. Overreacting, overexcited? That was just how he always was! But especially with Cristobal. 

Cristobal's face was serious. His heavy brows (not un-similar to another man ~~Hank had a crush on~~ Hank knew) were creased in a slight frown; and his eyes, usually crinkled in an easy smile, were now frowning as well. Had something serious actually happened? 

"Cristobal--" Hank started. 

"You did something." 

Descriptive. "I did?" Hank repeated. 

"You were carrying around a bottle of vodka and calling it 'russian water', Hank."

...touche. 


End file.
